Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN!
Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) is the coupling track to the second single of Poppin'Party, STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~. It was released on 3rd August 2016. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). Track Listing #STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) #Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) #STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) (Instrumental) #Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) (Instrumental) #My Summer Vacation ~Toyama Kasumi~ #My Summer Vacation ~Hanazono Tae~ #My Summer Vacation ~Ushigome Rimi~ #My Summer Vacation ~Yamabuki Saaya~ #My Summer Vacation ~Ishigaya Arisa~ Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= POPIPA PIPOPA POPIPA no himitsu Yume no chikara POPIPA PA PIPOPA! Koe o awase POPIPA! De utao! SUN! SUN! SHINING! SUN! SHINE! SHINING! Ta♪ka♪ma♪re♪paati taimu♪ (POPIPA! PIPOPA! POPIPA! PA! PIPOPA!) (POPIPA! PIPOPA! POPIPA! PA! PIPOPA!) TALALALALALALALA♪ Natsu no sora ni SUN! SUN! SUN! SUN! TALALALALALALALA♪ Kinou no kutsu nuide (Icchatte icchatte honto no kimochi icchatte) Natsu ni kigaete mita (Acchatta acchatta honto no watashi acchatta) Nanairo iji no aachi koshikakete (kimi o) matte iru yo Mogitate RISING SUN! Ketteiteki na shunkan made dore kurai? (Dore kurai nano?) Senseshonaru na maku ake! SUN! SUN! Hikaru nanatsu no umi o Toki o koe chihei o koete kakenukeru! (HEADS UP! CLAP YOUR HANDS! NANANANANANANA!) DREAMING! DREAMING! Atsuku nareru mono wa naani? Mayotteru? Mou mayowanai Omoi konjae DESTINY FEELING! FEELING! Kanjita koto wasurenai Sono kami (HUU!) kakiageta (CUTE!) Kimi ni ima sugu aeru! (HEADS UP! CLAP YOUR HANDS! NANANANANANANA!) (HEADS UP! CLAP YOUR HANDS! NANANANANANAGO!) TALALALALALALALA♪ Natsu no sora ni SUN! SUN! SUN! SUN! TALALALALALALALA♪ Yuuhi o oikakete (Icchatte icchatte honto no kimochi icchatte) Umi ni ikitakatta (Funjatta funjatta koneko no shippu funjatta) Kimagure kaze makase kigatsukeba (kimi o) mitsukedashita Kirameki SHOOTING STAR! Ketteiteki na shunka made dore kurai? (Dore kurai nano?) Senseshonaru na uchiage! Sansan hikaru itsutsu no iro ga Yume o koe jibun o koete kakeagaru! (HEADS UP! CLAP YOUR HANDS! NANANANANANANA!) DREAMING! DREAMING! Yume mita koto wasurenaide Kakushiteta? Mou kakusenai Kimi to isshoni iru kara FEELING! FEELING! Kanjiru koto tomaranai Hitogomi (HUU!) kakiwakete (RISE!) Kimi ni mou sugu aeru! DREAMING! DREAMING! Atsuku nareru mono wa naani? Mayotteru? Mou mayowanai Omoi konjae DESTINY FEELING! FEELING! Kanjita koto wasurenai Sono kami (HUU!) kakiageta (CUTE!) Kimi ni ima sugu aeru! (HEADS UP! CLAP YOUR HANDS! NANANANANANANA!) (HEADS UP! CLAP YOUR HANDS! NANANANANANAGO!) TALALALALALALALA♪ Natsu no sora ni SUN! SUN! SUN! SUN! TALALALALALALALA♪ POPIPA PIPOPA POPIPA no himitsu Yume no chikara POPIPA PA PIPOPA! Koe o awase POPIPA! De utao! SUN! SUN! SHINING! SUN! SHINE! SHINING! Ta♪ka♪ma♪re♪paati taimu♪ (POPIPA! PIPOPA! POPIPA! PA! PIPOPA!) (POPIPA! PIPOPA! POPIPA! PA! PIPOPA!) |-| Kanji= POPIPA PIPOPA POPIPA のヒミツ ユメのチカラ POPIPA PA PIPOPA！ コエをアワセ POPIPA！ でうたお！ SUN！ SUN！ SHINING！ SUN！ SHINE！ SHINING！ た♪か♪ま♪れ♪パーティタイム♪ (POPIPA！ PIPOPA！ POPIPA！ PA！ PIPOPA！) (POPIPA！ PIPOPA！ POPIPA！ PA！ PIPOPA！) TALALALALALALALA♪ 夏の空に SUN！ SUN！ SUN！ SUN！ TALALALALALALALA♪ 昨日の靴ぬいで (言っちゃって　言っちゃって　ホントのキモチ　言っちゃって) 夏にきがえてみた (会っちゃった　会っちゃった　ホントの私　会っちゃった) 七色　虹のアーチ腰かけて(キミを)待っているよ もぎたて RISING SUN！ 決定的な瞬間まで何秒(どれ)くらい？(どれくらいなの？) センセーショナルな幕開け！ SUN！ SUN！ 光る　七つの海を 時をこえ　地平をこえて　駆けぬける！ (HEADS UP！ CLAP YOUR HANDS！ NANANANANANANA！) DREAMING！ DREAMING！ 熱くなれるものはなあに？ 迷ってる？　もう迷わない 思いこんじゃえ DESTINY FEELING！ FEELING！ 感じたこと　わすれない その髪(HUU！)かきあげた(CUTE！) キミに今すぐ会える！ (HEADS UP！ CLAP YOUR HANDS！ NANANANANANANA！) (HEADS UP！ CLAP YOUR HANDS！ NANANANANANAGO！) TALALALALALALALA！ 夏の空に SUN！ SUN！ SUN！ SUN！ TALALALALALALALA！ 夕日を追いかけて (言っちゃって　言っちゃって　ホントのキモチ　言っちゃって) 海に行きたかった (ふんじゃった　ふんじゃった　コネコのシッポ　ふんじゃった) 気まぐれ風まかせ　気がつけば(キミを)見つけだした きらめき SHOOTING STAR！ 決定的な瞬間まで何秒(どれ)くらい？(どれくらいなの？) センセーショナルな打ち上げ！ さんさん光る　五つの色が 夢をこえ　自分をこえて　駆けあがる！ (HEADS UP！ CLAP YOUR HANDS！ NANANANANANANA！) DREAMING！ DREAMING！ 夢みたこと　忘れないで 隠してた？　もう隠せない キミと一緒にいるから FEELING！ FEELING！ 感じること　止まらない 人ごみ(HUU！)かきわけて(RISE！) キミにもうすぐ会える！ DREAMING！ DREAMING！ 熱くなれるものはなあに？ 迷ってる？　もう迷わない 思いこんじゃえ DESTINY FEELING！ FEELING！ 感じたこと　わすれない その髪(HUU！)かきあげた(CUTE！) キミに今すぐ会える！ (HEADS UP！ CLAP YOUR HANDS！ NANANANANANANA！) (HEADS UP！ CLAP YOUR HANDS！ NANANANANANAGO！) TALALALALALALALA♪ 夏の空に SUN！ SUN！ SUN！ SUN！ TALALALALALALALA♪ POPIPA PIPOPA POPIPA のヒミツ ユメのチカラ POPIPA PA PIPOPA！ コエをアワセ POPIPA！ でうたお！ SUN！ SUN！ SHINING！ SUN！ SHINE！ SHINING！ た♪か♪ま♪れ♪パーティタイム♪ (POPIPA！ PIPOPA！ POPIPA！ PA！ PIPOPA！) (POPIPA！ PIPOPA！ POPIPA！ PA！ PIPOPA！) |-| English= X Category:Discography:Poppin'Party